Su color
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Suzuya grita porque ve la sangre que abandona de manera abundante el cuerpo del hombre adulto y que debería ser solamente suya.


**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul NO me pertenece es de Sui Ishida. La imagen tampoco me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIA:** SPOILER del manga.

**NT:** No estoy muy segura pero creo que en Japón la mayoría de edad es otra y no los dieciocho, Suzuya en este caso tiene diecinueve, así que creo que todavía no puede ir a beber. Si alguien sabe de eso, por favor que me lo digo. Ah, y la razón para hacer esto es porque, diablos, el manga esta demasiado bueno y me llena de sentimientos.

* * *

**Su color.**

* * *

En su mente había un recuerdo vívido de una señora regordeta con las mejillas sonrojadas y el rostro sudado a la cual llamaba "Mamá", esa misma que lo usaba para sus espectáculos (como si no fuera nada más que un payaso de circo) y para sus intereses sádicos y pervertidos. Siempre deseando que fuera algo que no era y haciendo que se convirtiera en eso para que se sintiera orgullosa de él, para que no le diera problemas, para que no lo lastimara porque _un niño nunca querrá que lo hagan sentir dolor_. Al final se convirtió en alguien retorcido por culpa de aquello.

Suzuya no está completamente seguro por qué ahí (bajo la lluvia torrencial, sobre el techo de un edificio con dos personas gravemente heridas —tres sí se cuenta a sí mismo— y un ghoul clase _SS _frente a sus narices) la recuerda a ella, fue hace mucho tiempo y no existe una lógica respuesta para aquella pregunta. Tampoco tiene el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo porque más y más recuerdos lo invaden con la rapidez de un tren que corre frenético por las vías de metal hacia algún destino muy lejano que desconoce.

Recuerdos felices invaden su cabeza, supone él.

Todos ellos tienen que ver con una persona: Yukinori Shinohara; su compañero y en parte equitativa mentor y protector.

Muchos recuerdos con una persona que era extrañamente molesta pero no tanto como otras personas que había tenido la mala suerte de conocer. Él quien había comenzado a llorar de forma desconsolada dando disculpas burdas que no le pertenecían (casi nada de tiempo atrás) al momento en que se dio cuenta que había perdido su propia pierna por culpa del ghoul. Quien lo regañaba por cualquier nimiedad (que eran costumbres plantadas desde niño en él). La persona que lo llevaba a comer (compraba deliciosos helados con colores muy divertidos), le enseñaba formas para aprender los aburridos términos para sus pruebas de investigador y aún con todas sus mañanas lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, sin abandonarlo como muchos otros harían.

Entonces, mientras el tiempo no piensa en detenerse por nada y tampoco nadie, Suzuya sin poder desviar la vista del punto fijo y la imagen que debería ser una ilusión, siente una opresión en el pecho y un fuego ardiente como ninguno en la garganta. Su cerebro comúnmente hiperactivo se bloquea y todo su cuerpo es bombardeado con adrenalina que le hace temblar en su lugar.

Ahí está Shinohara, tirado de manera impotente y hasta casi inconsciente, mientras un ghoul lo tortura y se encuentra a nada de acabar con él.

Su cuerpo logra reaccionar antes de pensar qué está haciendo y hace un ademán de levantarse para poder encaminarse a su misión, pero cuando cae al suelo (sin sentir alguna clase de dolor, solo una sensación de pérdida importante) Suzuya recuerda que tiene una pierna menos y correr es algo completamente imposible para él. Incluso la anemia por la pérdida anterior de una cantidad importante de sangre parece comenzar a hacer efecto.

«¿Por qué mi cuerpo no reacciona? ¿Por qué él no hace algo? ¿Por qué se encuentra ahí, tan inútil?», piensa de manera atropellada mientras aprieta los labios y los puños con fuerza. Su cabello comienza a molestarle en la visión por culpa de los largos mechones y la presión en el pecho se convierte en un dolor punzante, además una extraña sensación de temor que le llena la boca con su asqueroso sabor. Todo eso es tan ajeno a él que también lo desconcierta, pero cada una de esas sensaciones se hospeda en su cuerpo sin dar algún ademán de querer desaparecer.

El ghoul se inclina mientras farfulla palabras ásperas en su mórbida forma repugnante.

El temor aumenta.

Suzuya termina por apretar más fuerte los puños y sin desviar la mirada todavía, revive otra vez en su cerebro las muchas escenas sobre los momentos que había pasado con él. Recuerda con nostalgia (¿Eso era? ¿Podía ser posible?) el amoroso: "Algún día quisiera beber unos tragos contigo" o "Sí otra vez te molestas con alguien desquita conmigo lo que le quisieras hacer a ellos" de Shinohara, y cuando despierta de esa ensoñación se encuentra con la chocante realidad que tiene frente a los ojos.

Entonces un grito que le desgarra dolorosamente la garganta, que le hace escupir saliva teñida en carmesí, escapa por su boca y de su propio interior. Quiere que esa exclamación salvaje detenga el tiempo y al ghoul, que Shinohara se encuentre en algún lugar a salvo y que puedan ir a beber esos tragos juntos después de que todo terminara, tal vez no _completos _(porque ambos han perdido algo) pero presentes.

Suzuya grita porque ve la sangre que abandona de manera abundante el cuerpo del hombre adulto y que debería ser solamente suya.

«Algo está mal», piensa con frustración mientras sigue gritando y sintiéndose un inútil. Hay un pequeño susurro malicioso en su cabeza que le dice que él debería estar tirado en el suelo con el peligro de muerte sobre su cuerpo, no ese hombre que botó lágrimas que no correspondían por una pierna menos que si quiera le había llegado a doler.

Suzuya grita como una bestia salvaje, con el rostro sucio por la sangre y deseando atravesar tal criatura con sus propias manos. Pensando en que podría atravesarlo con sus cuchillas hasta verlo convulsionar (al igual que muchos gatos) frente a sus ojos y él terminaría sonriendo cuando se dé cuenta que la vida escapa de su cuerpo y los ojos del ghoul se cristalizan.

Pero entonces, sin importar que no tenga una pierna, usando como puede un apoyo y con la lluvia todavía cayendo con fuerza desde el cielo logrando empapar su cuerpo, Suzuya se levanta con la fuerza que parece haber reunido de quién sabe qué lugar. Se alza feroz como la bestia salvaje que siempre ha sido (en la que lo terminaron convirtiendo), se lanza contra la monstruosa figura y pelea con todo lo que tiene, sin flaquear ni un segundo, con la mente absolutamente ligada a la idea de salvar a ese hombre desparramado como un lastre en el piso; porque es amable, un idiota, le compra helados, le enseña cosas, porque es su compañero (quien nunca lo ha abandonado y tampoco lo ha observado con los ojos que tienen todos los demás cuando lo ven) y, joder, le preocupa.

Con el cansancio, fatiga y desequilibrio sigue luchando. Cuando escucha la orden de retirada por parte de la otra investigadora herida (a la cual apenas ha mirado unas dos veces), Suzuya solo puede pensar y soltar con una terquedad casi infantil:

—Nunca —su voz completamente seria y segura.

«Nunca me retiraré.»

Porque todavía Shinohara le debe comprar otro helado, llevarlo al zoológico a ver jirafas e invitarlo a tomar unos tragos cuando tenga la edad suficiente.

Entonces Suzuya cae inconsciente y el mundo se ennegrece a su alrededor.

Shinohara, luego entre su inconsciencia y lucha por mantenerse en la realidad pensaría: «Suzuya, eres un ángel teñido en rojo y dorado».

* * *

Gracias por leer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
